Streaming media typically includes audio and video transmitted over, for example, the Internet, in a streaming or continuous fashion. In streaming media applications, streaming audio and/or video data may be played back without the data being completely downloaded first. Streaming media may, thus, be viewed or listened to in “real-time” as the data is received. Streaming media may be user-controlled (e.g., on-demand, pay-per-view movies, etc.) or server-controlled (e.g., webcasting).
There are several Internet-based streaming services including, for example, audio books, news and podcasts. Podcasting may include the distribution of real-time streaming audio and/or video data over the Internet for user viewing and/or listening. Podcasting typically involves a subscription feed of automatically delivered new audio and/or video content. Audio streaming (voice or music) may include the distribution of voice or music containing media over the Internet for user listening.
Internet-based streaming services are in the process of being introduced into the mobile world. Many mobile devices, however, operate with a low bandwidth connection. Delivery of streaming media, such as, for example, audio streaming, over a low bandwidth connection, can lead to a poor user experience if the continuous stream is constantly interrupted because buffering is needed due to depletion of data in the buffer.